


to build a home

by obsessivelymoody



Series: tiit fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Series, Tour Fic, one shots, some will be canon, some wont be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Soon after moving into their second London flat, Dan and Phil decide to do another world tour.





	to build a home

**April 2017**

With a sigh, Dan flops down on the light grey sofa, running his hands over the unfamiliar fabric, taking in the comfort of a sofa that isn’t made of cheap suede and foam. He shuts his eyes for a moment, opening them again when he feels the sofa dip beside him. Phil’s head is tipped back against one of the headrests on the sofa, eyes half closed.

“I’m glad that’s over with,” Phil says, looking over at Dan out of the corner of his eye, “Now we can relax.”

“For a bit,” Dan replies, reaching over to lace his fingers with Phil’s. 

Phil rubs his thumb across Dan’s, and Dan shuts his eyes again, wishing for the moment to last forever.

They sit together for a few minutes, listening to the muffled sounds of city life.

Phil sighs, breaking the silence. “God, I’m so grateful for a drill-less flat,”

“Me too,” Dan says with a small laugh, opening his eyes and sitting up, “But I do wish we could be somewhere permanent.”

Straightening his neck, Phil gives Dan an empathetic look, gently squeezing his hand. 

“I know,” he says, “Soon. I hope.”

“But for now,” Dan starts, “We can enjoy this place, that has no drills, no gas leaks, and a sofa that won’t fuck up our backs.”

“Right,” Phil pauses for a moment, looking away from Dan, slightly pursing his lips. 

“You sound unsure,” He continues carefully, and Dan frowns. 

“I just—” Dan cuts himself off, sighing. “I think I’m too eager to get settled.”

Phil laughs, and tugs at the cuff of Dan’s jumper. 

“I get it,” he says softly, “But we definitely aren’t ready, aside from wanting it.”

Dan nods, knowing that he’s right and that it will happen eventually. Just not right now. 

Phil leans in, giving Dan a gentle kiss on his temple. He lingers near Dan’s ear for a moment before saying, “Now, if you could hook up the TV so we can watch a film, that would be wonderful.” 

Dan laughs and playfully shoves him away, muttering about how there’s absolutely no reason why Phil can get up and do it himself, but he gets up anyway, walking towards their TV stand. 

“The things I do for you,” Dan sighs and Phil laughs at him. 

-

When the brightness from the predominately white document Dan’s been working on hurts his eyes, he decides that it’s probably best to take a break. Besides, it’s dark outside now, and he can smell the fragrant scent of indian takeaway wafting from the kitchen. Stretching his arms over his head, he tosses his laptop to the side and gets out of bed. 

“I was just about to get you,” Phil says when Dan walks into the kitchen. 

Dan smiles at him, planting a light peck on his cheek before walking past him to grab plates and glasses. 

It’s been a few weeks since they settled completely in the new flat, (after a much needed Floridian vacation) and they’ve managed to establish a routine almost identical to what they had in their last place, the new one offering more time for relaxation and catching up on their non-work related hobbies and entertainment.

Dan places the plates on the kitchen island where Phil has laid out the takeaway and makes ribena for both of them. After scooping portions of rice and curry onto their plates, they migrate into the lounge where Phil has conveniently already pulled up the next episode of their latest obsession on netflix. 

Halfway through dinner, an idea that has previously flirted with Dan’s consciousness over the past few weeks floods his thoughts, distracting him from the show and sending a quick, but thrilling, bolt of anxiety through his chest when he first opened his mouth to suggest it to Phil. 

Thankfully, Phil didn’t notice Dan open and close his mouth awkwardly, giving him a moment to recover before blurting out to him:

“What if we went on tour again?”

Phil turns to him after pausing the TV, but he barely gets a noise out before Dan continues. 

“I mean, we haven’t done anything here since 2015, and there are a lot of places we didn’t get to go to the first time around, and—”

“Dan,” Phil interjects, “I’ve kind of been thinking the same thing lately. I just wasn’t sure how to  
tell you because I didn’t know if you wanted to take another year to relax a little.”

Dan laughs. Somehow, they’re always on the same page, one way or another. 

“We moved into this place with the intent of it being temporary, so I guess it was only a matter of time before one of us said something,” Dan says, and Phil nods, “Besides, we’ll have plenty of time to relax in a home that’s 100% ours.”

“Right,” Phil replies, grabbing his phone from his back pocket and starting to type into it, “I’ll add it to the list of projects so we can work on what exactly would be entertaining and interesting for us to do on stage this time around.”

“But we can deal with that later,” Phil continues, putting his phone down and grabbing Dan’s hand, “I’m glad you brought this up though.” 

“Me too,” Dan says, confusion tingeing his tone as he fully registers Phil’s words, “But why do you sound so grateful?”

Phil’s face flushes a shell pink. “I, uh, didn’t want to be the first one to bring it up because I didn’t want to explain that I got the idea after sifting through and bookmarking property listings, instead of from, like, a boost of creativity or something.”

“You spoon,” Dan snorts, “What the hell do you think I’ve been doing in my spare time?”

Phil laughs. “Okay, it’s settled then. We go on tour, and then we get a house of our own.”

“I think,” Dan says carefully, “That that’s the best plan you’ve ever come up with.”

Rolling his eyes, Phil lets go of Dan’s hand and picks up the TV remote to unpause the show, making sure to elbow Dan in the process, telling him to “be quiet and finish the episode.”

Dan chews on his bottom lip for a moment before smiling to himself, knowing that the months of hard work coming their way will be brutal, but entirely worth it. He weaves his fingers through Phil’s again, giving his hand a light squeeze before returning his attention back to the TV in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This the first fic in a series of tour-related fics I'll be writing this year. Some of the fics will be canon compliant, and others won't be, but I can guarantee they will all be related to Interactive Introverts in some way. 
> 
> you can reblog/like this on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/170972166292/to-build-a-home-rating-g-word-count-1084)


End file.
